Saber (Suzuka Gozen)
Summary Saber is a Saber-class Servant, first introduced in Fate/Extra CCC Foxtail as Caster’s rival and the Servant of Kazuhito Sakagami, and later a summonable Servant in Fate/Grand Order. Her True Name is Suzuka Gozen, the beloved daughter of the Demon King of the Fourth Heaven who was sent from the Heavens to turn Japan into an evil country. But during her time in the Heian era, she encountered Sakanoue no Tamuramaro, who defeated her in a duel by revealing his name. They would later go on to become lovers after numerous adventures, exterminating various oni before settling down and living a long life of love and happiness. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. Higher with Heavenly Demon Rain Name: Saber, Suzuka Gozen Origin: Fate/Extra CCC Fox Tail, Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Saber-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Divine Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Swordswoman, Limited Telekinesis (Can telekinetically move two of her swords around while she fights with one in her hand), Transformation (Can freely modify her appearance and clothes), Elemental Manipulation with Daitsuuren (Can turn Daitsuuren into streams of water, wind, or fire), Duplication (Her sword, Daitsuuren, can make copies of itself), Mind Manipulation (Can charm others with her Mystic Eyes), Animal Manipulation and Vehicular Mastery (can "ride" any vehicle or mount with supernatural skill), Statistics Amplification (Can increase her intellect via Blessing of Wisdom), She can view an infinite number of possible parallel worlds with Trichiliocosm, Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg. Suzuka has B-rank luck in Fate/Grand Order), Limited Power Nullification and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Fought Tamamo-no-Mae many times throughout Foxtail, even managing to defeat her in one of their later fights. Battled Tamamo Cat, EMIYA Alter, and Meltlilith in Fate/Grand Order, albeit while the latter was heavily weakened). Higher with Heavenly Demon Rain (As a B+ Rank Anti-Army Noble Phantasm, it should be comparable in might to the thrown version of Gáe Bolg) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Fought and kept up with Tamamo, reacted to and parried an attack from Gawain in Foxtail) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servant is stronger than the strongest human) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level (Withstood numerous attacks from Tamamo-no-Mae, and traded blows evenly with Tamamo Cat) Stamina: High. (Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without tiring and continue fighting for as long as they have sufficient mana) Range: Extended melee range with Kenmyouren, Several meters with Daitsuuren and Shoutouren, several dozen meters with her elemental attacks, Several kilometers with Heavenly Demon Rain (Comparable in range to Gáe Bolg) Standard Equipment: Her three swords, Daitsuuren, Shoutouren, and Kenmyouren. Intelligence: A renowned oni slayer, Suzuka's exploits are known throughout Japan. But due to her insistence of her JK image, she rarely takes her fights seriously, resulting in dulled swordsmanship and poor judgment skills at the outset of battle. Her mindset changes completely once she or her Master is truly in danger and she activates her Blessing of Wisdom Noble Phantasm, becoming an extremely deadly swordswoman who saw through all of Tamamo-no-Mae's feints and attacks, effortlessly overcoming Tamamo's defenses and sealing all of her avenues of escape while using all three of her swords in tandem. Her skills are also so profound that she was able to battle Chaldea's forces single-handedly, which included Gawain, one of the most famed and powerful Knights of the Round Table who is known for his outstanding swordsmanship. While using Trichiliocosm along with Blessing of Wisdom, Suzuka's calculation abilities increase exponentially, exceeding even BB's abilities as a hyper-grade AI and potentially rivaling the Moon Cell by calculating every possibility present in all parallel worlds. Weaknesses: Cannot fight in Spirit Form. She is reluctant to use both Blessing of Wisdom and Trichiliocosm. Trichiliocosm will eventually deprive Suzuka of her qualifications as a Heroic Spirit if used for too long. She can only utilize her telekinesis on objects she owns, like her swords. Her Mystic Eyes do not work on women. Her swordsmanship is dulled when she isn't using Blessing of Wisdom and she does not take fights seriously until she feels that she or her Master is in serious danger due to her insistence on her Joshikousei image. Blessing of Wisdom forces Suzuka to reflect on her mistakes, giving her a brief period of self-loathing that can be potentially exploited. Suzuka must withdraw Daitsuuren before she can use another elemental attack, which are noticeably weaker than spells used by dedicated magecraft-using Servants. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Manga Tenkiame 1.jpg|Heavenly Demon Rain in the manga Manga Tenkiame 2.jpg Manga Tenkiame 3.jpg Tenkiame_FGO.gif|Heavenly Demon Rain in Fate/Grand Order Sword of Transcendent Wisdom and Knowledge Daishintou, Love Blast, Heavenly Demon Rain: Usually abbreviated as Heavenly Demon Rain, Suzuka Gozen's activates this Noble Phantasm with her beloved golden sword, Daitsuuren, which was forged along with Shoutouren by the bodhisattva Manjushri. Suzuka chants while Daitsuuren begins to generate duplicates of itself, creating a maximum of 250 swords by the end of the chant. She uses her Supernatural Power skill to levitate them all into the air, raining them onto her foes with a single gesture. While they can overwhelm a foe with sheer numbers, this Noble Phantasm is normally inaccurate. However, she can greatly increase her precision by activating her Blessing of Wisdom Noble Phantasm, which allows her to choose where each of the swords will fall. Blessing of Wisdom 1.jpg|Blessing of Wisdom Blessing of Wisdom 2.jpg Blessing of Wisdom 3.jpg|Change in combat effectiveness Blessing of Wisdom: Suzuka Gozen's second Noble Phantasm. It is activated through her silver sword, Shoutouren, which was forged along with Daitsuuren by the bodhisattva Manjushri. Upon activation, Suzuka gains Manjushri's wisdom, greatly increasing her intelligence and skill. Her swordsmanship, which is normally lackluster among Sabers, becomes far more refined and deadly, cutting off all avenues of escape when used along with Daitsuuren and Kenmyouren. She will also effectively analyze all of her opponent's habits and skills in order to determine the best way to approach her opponent, such as using her swords as stepping stones to quickly dodge and climb over the wall of ice created by Tamamo-No-Mae to impede Suzuka. Her accuracy is also greatly increased, allowing her to accurately aim the swords generated through Heavenly Demon Rain. When used alongside her third Noble Phantasm, Trichiliocosm, her calculation speed becomes comparable to the Moon Cell's and exceeds even BB's. However, Suzuka is reluctant to use this Noble Phantasm because it forces her to reflect on her past deeds and actions. Trichiliocosm: Suzuka Gozen's third Noble Phantasm. It is activated with Kenmyouren, allowing Suzuka to create and view every world, including parallel worlds, from within Kenmyouren's blade, allowing her to realize and view every possible event. As was aforementioned, using this sword together with her Blessing of Wisdom allows her to check through each and every one of the worlds and possibilities viewed through her sword and match a calculation speed comparable to that of the Moon Cell's own. As the skill is close to that of an Authority, however, prolong use of this power will cause Suzuka to transform to her original form overtime while depriving her of her status as a Heroic Spirit, causing her to disappear. Thus this makes her unwilling to use the Noble Phantasm for very long. Class Skills * Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Suzuka possesses an A-Rank in this skill, allowing her to passively nullify any spell available to modern magi, even High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals. She would even be able to repel spells from the Age of Gods, such as Medea's Hecatia Magia Gratia, which is powerful enough to take two of Berserker's lives. This also applies to indirect magical attacks, such as magical hypnosis, petrification, and spatial manipulation. * Riding: The ability to ride mounts. Suzuka possesses a B-Rank in this skill, allowing her to ride virtually any modern vehicle or mount to superhuman speeds with expert skill. However, she would not be able to ride anything more powerful, such as a Phantasmal Beast. Personal Skills * Divinity: The measure of one's Divine Spirit aptitude, reflected in high ranks by the user becoming part Divine Spirit. At A-rank, it is even an indicator as one who has reached the Throne of Gods. Additionally, it possesses another effect that allows one to reduce "Anti-Purge defense" in proportion to the rank of their Divinity, allowing them to break through defensive abilities such as Protection of the Faith and Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. Suzuka has an A Rank in this skill due to being the daughter of the Demon King of the Fourth Heaven. In addition, through the use of certain skills, she can raise her Divinity higher with a modifier, resulting in a rank of A+. * Mystic Eyes: The possession of magical abilities utilized through one's eyes. Suzuka possesses the ability to charm men with a glance, causing them to fall in love with her as they make eye contact. However, this ability can be nullified by possessing resistance to magic. * Supernatural Power: The ability to move objects and levitate nearby objects with one's mind. Due to the nature of her summoning, it has been ranked down to B as her proficiency has been downgraded by the limits of her Servant container, preventing her from controlling other objects that do not belong to her. Gallery SaberSuzukaGozenStage2.png|Suzuka's 2nd Stage form in Fate/Grand Order SuzukaGozenFGO3.png|Suzuka's 3rd Stage form in Fate/Grand Order SuzukaGozenCCCFoxtail.png|Suzuka as she appeared in Fate/CCC Foxtail Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate Category:Servants Category:Fate Users Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Sword Users Category:Hypnotists Category:Soul Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Duplication Users Category:Element Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Demigods Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Possession Users Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 6 Category:Animal Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Power Nullification Users